


tonight and everyday

by lightsketch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/lightsketch
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been friends since they were young. At the age of 19, they became lovers and have been stronger than ever.





	tonight and everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Title: tonight and everyday  
> Author: lightsketch  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 4k+  
> Warning/s: fail fluff, cheesy chanyeol, unending love (lol)  
> Note: This fic. is based on different songs combined ahahah this is also a gift for my friend c: I'm a noob here, so I just tried to post this fic here to try out how ao3 works

To say that Chanyeol was surprised is an understatement. He literally  _ screamed  _ for his mother to come to his aid as soon as he sees a boy jumping from the fence.

 

“MOM!” Chanyeol called, panicking.

 

The boy in front of him turns to him in fear. Chanyeol sees him flinch, and tries to walk towards him, barefoot and staggering. 

 

“MOM!” Chanyeol calls again, stepping back. 

 

“Please don’t…” the boy said, “I’m sorry for intruding.” 

 

Chanyeol sees the boy’s eyes shine, followed by tears that Chanyeol can’t bear to look.

 

“I just wanted to see the flowers…” the boy explains, covering his face from shame, “I’m sorry…”

 

Chanyeol, for the nth time, panics as he sees the boy shake tremendously because of crying. He could only walk towards him, and do the best thing his mother taught him when it comes to comforting someone.

 

He hugged him.

 

The boy stiffened and was left wondering what’s happening. However, he still couldn’t stop his sobs and the tears that were still falling.

 

”Are you… are you okay?” Chanyeol asked, and lets go of the boy.

 

“Yes…” he said, “I just fell… Sorry for going inside your garden without permission…” and looks down.

 

“That’s okay. Why did you do that anyway?”

 

“I just like your garden so much. I kept on seeing it from my room and I was just curious what it looks like up close.” the boy said, scratching the back of his head and grinning sheepishly. “It’s nice.”

 

“Maybe you should go here more.” Chanyeol said, and smiled, “With permission, of course.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course! You can be my friend!” he said, smiling brightly, “I guess you’re new here. My name’s Chanyeol!”

 

“I’m Baekhyun! It’s really nice to meet you,  _ Chanyeollie _ !” the small boy, Baekhyun, said enthusiastically. Somehow, the nickname was something new to Chanyeol’s ear, making him smile. “I’m new here. And I’m really sorry about going here without permission. Maybe I’m just not used to it.”

 

“Not used to what?” Chanyeol asked.

 

“In our place, uh, we weren’t really allowed to go another person’s house even with permission. We used to just sneak out just to see one’s house.” Baekhyun explained.

 

“Is it a rule? Like a school rule?”

 

“Oh, no! No, no, no. It’s not like that.” he said, moving his hand just to prove his point, “it’s more of a belief in the neighborhood. So, even if my mother doesn’t exactly understand the point of it, she just acquired to it.”

 

“Oh, I see.” Chanyeol said, “Well, it’s not like that here. We’re very welcome to new people!” 

 

“Mm-hmm. I see that!” Baekhyun said, clasping his hand and looking around, gaping, “Your garden’s really beautiful…” 

 

“Don’t you have a garden back at your place?” he asks, “Also, why are you barefoot?”

 

“No. My mom’s allergic.” he said, and sighs. “Ah, I thought that making myself barefoot would lessen the noise if ever I climb over the fence. Didn’t seem to work that well. Also, it’s comfortable, don’t you think so?” he chatters.

 

“Oh… that’s sad. About the allergy, I mean. And I don’t really think it’s comfortable to walk here barefoot, Baekhyunie. Germs.” Chanyeol said, “My mom has been taking care of this garden ever since I was 5.”

 

“I don’t really care. I can just wash my feet when I get home. And, wow! Really? I wonder how it’s like to grow in a house where there’s a garden..” Baekhyun said, amazed, and then looks at his friend and says, “Say, Chanyeol, how old are you now? You’re so tall!”

 

“I’m 10!”

 

“What?!” he exclaimed, “I’m 10 too! Just not as tall as you, I guess. But hey! We’re the same age! I really think we’ll get along well!”

 

Chanyeol smiles, and looks at his newfound friend, looking so innocent and too pure while looking longingly at their garden.

 

_ I think so too. _

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun and Chanyeol were the best of friends. They spent the most of their lives together, making more memories that were worth cherishing and holding on to.

 

It wasn’t exactly a surprise when the time came that they have announced that they were already together. Their friends thought that it took them long enough. 19 years old, and that’s when they both realized their feelings for each other.

 

Yet as the old saying says,  _ It’s better late than never. _

 

Maybe it took them long enough to realize their feelings for each other, but it was always there. It always had been ever since the first time that they met,  _ there was something.  _ Something that no one would be able to replace.

 

And that’s all that they need to have to become who they were now.

  
  
  
  
  


At the age of 24, Baekhyun had his on flower shop, a proof of his love and passion for flowers. Chanyeol, on the other hand, is a manager of a company. He reached for his position with all the effort he can muster, always doing his best and thinking of his future with Baekhyun.

 

Always with Baekhyun, never without.

 

Like a normal couple, they would fight over things, but on the end of the day, they couldn’t stand the tension between them. They would make up, cuddle, and tell each other stories. 

 

Today’s one of those nights wherein Baekhyun is cuddled up beside Chanyeol, and Chanyeol’s hands were around his waist, pulling him closer if possible. He kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head, and murmurs  _ love you.  _ Baekhyun hums and smiles.

 

A thought occurs in Baekhyun’s mind. He looks up at Chanyeol and sees him staring at him. Baekhyun blushes, but still proceeds with what he thought.

 

“Yeol, turn on the radio.” Baekhyun said randomly, confusing Chanyeol.

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“I just realized,” Baekhyun starts, “Four years in our relationship and we still do not have a song.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know… a song that would probably make me cry someday just by remembering it. I don’t know. I’m sure you get the point.”

 

“I’d dedicate all the love songs that I know to you.” Chanyeol said teasingly. Baekhyun pinches him and Chanyeol fakes pain, and proceeds to chuckle.

 

“Cheesy little shit.” Baekhyun mutters, making Chanyeol laugh loudly. “Really, Yeol, turn on the radio.”

 

“Why need the radio? We can just look for one. Or wait for it to suddenly play out of nowhere.”

 

“It’s fun,” Baekhyun said, “Whatever song comes first, that’s gonna be our song.”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head yet still stands up to reach for the radio. “I swear to God, Baekhyun, if the first song is some funny song or a song that goes  _ skrrt skrrt,  _ I’m gonna make you fucking regret it.” he threatens jokingly.

 

“Let’s hope for the best then.” Baekhyun said, and laughs. 

 

Chanyeol plugs in the radio, and looks for a decent station that they can listen to. Baekhyun signals him to stop, and Chanyeol does. 

  
  


_...I know that the first time that I met you _

_ I was never gonna let you _

_ Let you slip away _

 

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun and sees him smiling, closing his eyes contentedly, humming along Kodaline’s  _ The One _ . They know. They know that this is the song that speaks for them. 

 

This is  _ the one.  _

 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, smiling, and he can’t help smiling back. For Chanyeol, looking at Baekhyun smiling at him like that is enough for him to realize how much he cannot live without him by his side. God knows how much he loves the man in front of him, and he cannot even fathom the idea of not being with him for the rest of his life. Everything’s just  _ so right  _ when he’s with Baekhyun.

 

_ You make my whole world feel so right _

_ When it’s wrong _

_ That’s how I know you are the one _

_ That’s why I know you are the one _

  
  


Chanyeol walks towards his boyfriend, looking right into his eyes, seeing the way his boyfriend’s eyes shine as he looks at him. He cups Baekhyun’s cheeks, and kisses him. Baekhyun kisses back, Kodaline’s  _ The One  _ still playing on the background. He lets his tears fall as he thinks of how much he loves Chanyeol, the love of his life,  _ the one  _ that would be there for him no matter what happens.

 

Chanyeol wipes his tears, and kisses him again, like he doesn’t ever want it to end.

 

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol’s the one. Baekhyun has never been this sure in his life.

 

_ I love you so much _ , Baekhyun thought.

_ I love you more than how much you think I do,  _ Chanyeol thought.

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol hates being away from Baekhyun. He misses his touch, his laugh, the way he smiles at the littlest things Chanyeol does just to make him happy, the way he hugs and kisses him whenever he gets home, and the way he snuggles beside Chanyeol, hoping for some warmth. 

 

But now, with Chanyeol going to an overseas trip for the company, he realizes how much he would trade everything just to have Baekhyun by his side.

 

It’s gonna be two weeks of misery for Chanyeol (and for Baekhyun.), not having Baekhyun by his side, not hearing his boyfriend chattering about his day, even if Chanyeol falls asleep in between of it. 

 

“Yeol,” Baekhyun said through the screen, pouting, “You’re spacing out again. Did you sleep on me again?” he jokes.

 

Chanyeol wakes up from his trance, seeing his boyfriend looking cutely at him. Even just by the screen, he can see how beautiful he is, always taking his breath away.

 

_ What did I do to have you in my life? _

 

“I’m not.” Chanyeol said, “Just thinking.”

 

“What about?” Baekhyun asked, concerned.

 

“I just…” he starts, and sighs, “I just miss you so much.” 

 

He sees the way Baekhyun’s eyes soften upon hearing him say it. “I miss you too, Chanyeol.” he replies.

 

“It’s just two weeks but I feel like I’ve been gone for a whole year.” 

 

“Just enjoy the two weeks, Yeol. You’re in a different country! You should explore the place when you have the time.” Baekhyun said, lightening up the mood, “Plus, I feel like you’re already getting tired of my presence. Why don’t you just enjoy it before I even go there and bring you back home?” 

 

“I would never.” Chanyeol stated, “I would never get tired of your presence, Baekhyun. Not even in a million years, so you better not get tired of me.”

 

“I would never.” Baekhyun repeated, smiling. “You know how much I love you, right?”

 

“I don’t.” Chanyeol teases, “Enlighten me.”

 

“I really wish I can say this to you in person.” Baekhyun says, suddenly serious, “But I guess this can’t wait any longer.”

 

Chanyeol hums as an answer, waiting for Baekhyun to continue what he’s about to say. He sees Baekhyun wipe his eyes, trying to prevent the tears from falling. Chanyeol panics,  _ this isn’t what I wanted to see. _

 

“Don’t cry, Baekhyunie. I won’t be there to wipe your tears for you.” he said.

 

“I just love you so much.” Baekhyun said, “You’re the one who keeps me going, the right thing in the world full of wrongs. Not having you by my side feels like hell, but I know you have to be there. And I know what you’re doing will make you happy.

 

“God only knows how much I love you that I feel like I can’t breathe. Even after all this time, my heart still beats for you like the way it did the first time I realized that I love you. You make it so hard for me to live, thinking that I won’t have you by your side. Hearing you say that you miss me just means so much to me, knowing that you can’t stand the idea of being away from me. It means so much to me. More than you’ll ever know.” Baekhyun finishes, feeling too emotional letting the words he’s trying to keep for all the years he’s been with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol wants to leave everything behind, and go to Baekhyun, to the arms of the one he loves the most. He looks up, hoping that his tears won’t fall. He feels like his heart would burst, overflowing with too much love for the man that’s only capable of making him feel so much more. 

 

“I love you too.” Chanyeol said, “So much. More than you think I do. I can’t put it into words the same way that you can, but I hope I do enough just to make you feel the most loved in  _ my  _ world.”

 

_ Two weeks, Baekhyun, two weeks, and I’ll come back to you. _

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol’s happy. His boss just said that they ended earlier than expected. Only one week of going there, they have finished everything that they have to do. Chanyeol could only jump in happiness once this news broke out.

 

_ He can finally go home. _

 

They haven’t been talking for a week. Only a few texts exchanged, and it ends. Given that they had different timezones, it was difficult for them to catch each other awake. The last time that they had a video chat was something that they had agreed to, but it wasn’t easy to keep up with it, them being tired with their personal business.

 

Chanyeol misses him so much.

 

Chanyeol asked his boss if it’s okay to go home earlier than others, and thankfully, their boss agreed. He immediately booked a flight, and saw that he still had a few hours left for his surprise.

 

The one week of being away from Baekhyun is enough for him to realize how much terrifying his life would be without him by his side. It wasn’t something that he looks forward to, or has ever dreamed of. Being with Baekhyun is being alive, and without him, he doesn’t know what will happen to him.

 

He’s thought about this a lot for the first few years of their relationship, and Chanyeol thought that maybe it was going too fast. But now, he’s never been surer of making their relationship forward.

 

_ He’s going to propose to Baekhyun. _

 

Chanyeol proceeded to a jewelry store, looking for something that would look the best for his boyfriend. All were pretty, but he really can’t seem to choose one among them. The girl giving him assistance was recommending different sets of engagement ring possible, but nothing really suits his taste.

 

As he looks around for more, he sees a simple ring, not too shiny, and not too extravagant. He can imagine how it would look like on his boyfriend’s fingers, and how it would really fit him. He points it to the woman, and she happily complies, giving him more background information of what the ring means. 

 

“It’s a wedding band for men,” she said. “I guess it’s for your boyfriend, right? Ah, you should have said so. I would have recommended this immediately.”

 

“Yes, it’s for my boyfriend. Sorry ‘bout that.”

 

The woman shows her the ring, and hands him the other pair, “I hope this fits well to him.”

 

Chanyeol thinks of how much this would look beautiful on Baekhyun’s fingers. He can imagine how it would feel, holding his hand, seeing the love of his life having the same ring as his. It feels surreal, but it’s something that Chanyeol badly wants to see.

 

“I know it would.” Chanyeol replied, “I’ll take it.” 

 

Chanyeol handed her the ring, and proceeded to their counter.  _ He really can’t wait to see Baekhyun and give him what he deserves the most. _

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun misses his boyfriend so much. They didn’t have the chance to talk for a long time this week, and it’s something Baekhyun’s not used to. He always talked to Chanyeol, angry or not. He sighs. He  _ has  _ to understand. Both of them are busy, and he knows that they’re doing this for the sake of having a better future.  _ Together. _

 

“Stop sulking, Baek.” his friend, Jongdae, said.

 

“I can’t help it, Jongdae. It’s just too lonely without him.” Baekhyun replies, sighing again.

 

“You act like it’s your first time being away from Chanyeol.” he said, “You  _ both  _ act like you’re in your first year of relationship. Lovesick fools.” 

 

“Our love is  _ that  _ strong.” Baekhyun said, smirking as he sees Jongdae makes face.

“Spoken like a true lovesick man.” Joongdae said, making Baekhyun laugh.

 

“Why don’t you find your own love life so that you’ll know what it feels like to be in love?” Baekhyun asked, teasing.

 

“I don’t need one.” his friend replies, rolling his eyes, “It’s a waste of time.”

 

“If you say so.” Baekhyun said.

 

Baekhyun really thinks his friend needs to have a life instead of pestering him, and asking about his own. He knows deep down that his friend also wants to have a relationship like theirs. Baekhyun smiles.

 

“When’s the wedding, Baekhyun?” Jongdae suddenly asks. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to reply.

 

He won’t deny it. He sometimes thought of when they will get married, or when was Chanyeol gonna propose. Baekhyun even considered doing it himself that one time he felt overwhelmed with his feelings for Chanyeol. He dismissed the thought when it occurred to him that maybe they were going too fast.

 

But Baekhyun can’t really help wondering.

 

“I don’t know, Jongdae.” Baekhyun replies, “But I don’t really care. As long as we’re together in a long run, I won’t mind if we’re not married. We act like one, anyway, so not much will change.”

 

“But what if Chanyeol falls out of love in a few years, and decides that it’s better that you two were just friends?” Baekhyun glares at him, and Jongdae backs away saying, “Just being realistic. Without having the married label, anything can happen.”

 

“Anything can happen even with that label, Jongdae.” Baekhyun said, “I can’t say that I never thought of that but I believe in Chanyeol, and his love for me. That’s all that matters to me.”

 

Jongdae smiles, and ruffles Baekhyun’s hair. He swats his hand and glares at him, and Jongdae snickers. 

 

His phone chimes, signalling a new message. He smiles when he sees it’s from Chanyeol, but it immediately drops when he sees what the message said.

 

**_From: Chanyeol_ **

_ Can’t come home for another week, Baek :( They said we have to further improve it. I’m really sorry, and I miss you so much. I’ll be back soon. I love you. _

 

Jongdae sees his friend look down, and frowns. “What happened?”

 

“He won’t be home for another week.” Baekhyun states, feeling his mood lower down.

 

“Don’t look so sad about it, Baek.” Jongdae said, emphatically, “He’ll be back soon. It’s just a few weeks, right?”

 

Baekhyun nods, “Just a few weeks.”

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol arrives at the airport, smiling as he looks at his phone,  _ 7:36 p.m,  _ and he stops as he looks at his wallpaper of him and Baekhyun. 

 

_ I’ll be home soon, Baek. _

 

So far, his plan is working. He wants to surprise Baekhyun in their garden with whatever he prepared for his proposal. Knowing Baekhyun, he’s already preparing for bed (or already sleeping) when he arrives.

 

He really needs this surprise to work. If not, he’ll propose anyway. He’s really determined to propose and make Baekhyun feel the most loved.

 

As soon as he arrives at their place, he quietly sneaks in, and carefully opened their gate so that his boyfriend won’t check whether there was someone by the door. He immediately went to their garden, and placed his case by the side. He looked for his phone, and a small speaker that he bought for the sake of the surprise.

 

_ I hope it works,  _ Chanyeol thought, placing his phone by his ear, while he waits for Baekhyun to answer.

  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun is about to sleep when he hears his phone ringing. Thinking that it’s Chanyeol, he immediately picks up his phone and answers, “Hello!” a little too enthusiastically. 

 

“Hey, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol greets him, sounding a little bit too tired, “You sound so happy today.”

“I’m just happy that we can talk even for a while.” Baekhyun said, “You sound tired, though. Maybe you should rest already.”

 

“I will. Soon.” his boyfriend says, “I need you to check something for me, Baek.”

 

“What is it?” he asks, standing up.

 

“I need you to go to the garden.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I think I left something there when I last went there. It’s kind of important. Can you check it?” his boyfriend asks.  _ Why the hell would he leave something in our garden?  _ Baekhyun thinks. It was unusual for him, but maybe his boyfriend really did leave something.

 

“Okay. I’ll go get it. What does it look like?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“I’ll tell you when you’re already there, Baekhyun.” his boyfriend said.

 

Baekhyun went down, and proceeds to their backdoor, not bothering to wear any slippers, knowing that he’ll just be going to their garden anyway.  _ It’s more comfortable that way _ , Baekhyun thinks.

 

However, when he arrives at their garden, he’s left puzzled. There’s an awfully familiar song playing in the background, and somehow there was a faint light near Baekhyun’s favorite flowers.

 

“I’m guessing you’re already there, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, breaking Baekhyun’s thoughts.

 

“It’s just…” Baekhyun said, stopping, “Why is it like that here?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Our song is playing in the background.” Baekhyun said, confused, “I was just… I was just confused. Anyway, what is it that you were telling me to find?” he asks, remembering that he has to look for something.

 

“Well, it’s tall, and I think it’s something that you love, but I forgot to bring it back. Can you check the back of the bush of your favorite flowers for me?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“That’s impossible, Chanyeol. I don’t see any tall thing from here.” Baekhyun said, looking at his favorite flowers.

 

“Just check it, Baek.” Chanyeol says hurriedly. 

 

“Okay, fine.” Baekhyun said, and stomps his way towards his favorite flowers. He looks at the back of it and sees nothing. “There’s nothing here, Yeol.”

 

“Well, look behind you, then.” Chanyeol said, and somehow the voice seems to loud for Baekhyun,  _ too real  _ for it to be one the phone. He looks back and sees Chanyeol, grinning at him with his phone on his ear. “You found me.” he said, ending the call.

 

Baekhyun looks at him, lost. He steps forward, and pinches Chanyeol’s cheeks. Chanyeol laughs and asks, “What are you doing, Baek?”

 

“Are you real?” Baekhyun asks, “Or am I just dreaming?”

 

Chanyeol flicks his forehead, and Baekhyun yelps, “Of course, I’m real.”

 

“But I thought… I thought you’ll be back after another week?”

 

“Surprise?” he says. 

 

And then Baekhyun hugs him tightly,  not caring whether Chanyeol is having a hard time breathing. He hugs him like he never wants to let go. He hugs him like the way he cuddles beside him to find some warmth.  _ God, he missed him so much.  _ Chanyeol hugs back, feeling complete that he’s finally home, in Baekhyun’s arms.

 

“I missed you.” Baekhyun said and sobs.

 

“Don’t cry.” Chanyeol said, and breaks out from the hug to wipe his boyfriend’s tears away.

 

“I just… I can’t even make myself to be mad at you for surprising me like this. It was like hell when you suddenly messaged me of how you can’t be home for another week. And I, I just… i just missed you so much.” Baekhyun said, and hugs him again. Chanyeol kisses the top of his head, and hugs him back, swaying.

 

“Hey, Baek…” Chanyeol calls him. Baekhyun hums as an answer. Chanyeol breaks out from the hug, stepping a few steps backward, and stretches his hand out, “Dance with me?”

 

Baekhyun giggles, and notices that their song is still playing on the background, as if it’s on repeat. He gladly accepts Chanyeol’s hand, and dances with him.

 

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Chanyeol asked, looking at him with pure fondness, “You’re so beautiful, I just want to cry.”

 

Baekhyun giggles, “Stop being so mushy, Yeol. I look like a mess right now.”

 

“No, Baek.” Chanyeol says, looking at him in the eyes, “You look so perfect tonight. And everyday that I’ve been with you.”

 

Baekhyun blushes and just moves along, listening to their song as they dance. Baekhyun’s confused why they are suddenly doing this, but he doesn’t want to complain. Not when Chanyeol’s just here, holding him like he doesn’t ever want to let go.

 

_ You make my heart feel like it’s summer _

_ When the rain is pouring down _

 

“I love you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun smiles. “You’re the one person who never gives up on me. When I first left our house when I was 18 to be independent, you never left me, always being there when I needed someone who will cheer for me.

 

“You make me so happy. I don’t even know how I will be without you in my life. You are my constant, my wonderwall. I wasn’t kidding when I said that I’d dedicate all the love songs that I know to you. I wish I confessed my love for you earlier, but I don’t regret being with you for almost half of my life. I hope we’ll be together in the long run. You know,” Chanyeol stops, and looks at Baekhyun’s eyes, “I look at you and see how we will be like in the future. It’s just everything that I’ve ever dreamed of. You’re my dream come true, and I know you’ll always be with me in the future.

 

“But I don’t think that’s enough.” Chanyeol said, and stops to let go of Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun opens his mouth, confused, and about to ask what he means, but his breath hitches when Chanyeol gets down on one knee, and fishes out a small velvet box from his pocket. When he opened it, Baekhyun covers his mouth, and feels like his tears will start to fall any minute now.

 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Chanyeol said, looking at him intently, “Will you marry me?”

 

_ That’s why I know you are the one _

_ That’s how I know you are the one _

 

Baekhyun covers his face, nods, and whispers, “Yes. Always a yes when it comes to you.”

 

Chanyeol smiles widely, feeling too happy because everything feels  _ so right.  _ He stands up, gently removing his boyfriend’s hands covering his face, and wipes his tears away. He holds Baekhyun’s hand, and slips the ring on Baekhyun’s fingers. Chanyeol looks at him, holding his hands, and everything looks like it’s right on their place.

 

_ I love you so much. _

  
  


_ That’s how I know you are the one. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
